


On The Road Again

by moldymilk



Series: the road trip au [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Multi, Relationship Problems, Too Many Username Changes, Unrequited Crush, it was sadder than i planned it sorry guys, lowkey a chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldymilk/pseuds/moldymilk
Summary: a fall (ish) mini road trip fic(i was gonna publish on halloween but Guess Who Won't Be Home At All Tomorrow)





	On The Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a full fic but i ran out of time so enjoy this !! also hmu on tumblr @juliawritessometimes

Spot Conlon was running on approximately zero hours of sleep, and he wasn’t planning on getting more. He spent the night stressing, reading, and revisiting his old Taylor Swift phase by watching almost every one of her music videos. So it was a good night.

 

The reason he was stressing so much was because he, his brother, and six of their friends were going on a half cross-country road trip because Spot’s cousin had called him, and he wanted to meet up, so one thing lead to another and eight teenagers with an average of zero responsibility were driving all the way from Manhattan to Saint Paul.  And, of course, they had mostly paired off into pairs for sleeping. And he was with his best-friend-slash-crush. Fucking wonderful.

 

Rolling over, he decided to give everyone else a wake up call.

 

 **_scoobs_ ** _has changed the chat name from “One Day!!!!!!!11!1” to “zero days”_

 

 **scoobs:** zoinks motherfuckers todays the day hope y’all are ready

 **shaggy:** scooby….old buddy….. old friend….. it’s four in the morning and thats my god dmaned catch phrase

 **scoobs:** racer my dear i’ve never felt more alive and you can suck my dick

 **shaggy:** you WISH i would ;)

 **scoobs:** excuse you i am CHILD that is a PEDOPHILIA

 **mom:** You guys, it’s four in the morning. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?

 **shaggy:** fuck you dave i do what i want

 **mom:** Where’s Jack to tell you to shut up when you need him?

 **scoobs:** hes sleeping do you want me to get him

 **mom:** Please don’t disrupt his sleep. I don’t want to get into an accident when it’s his turn

 **scoobs:** aw look davey cares

 **shaggy:** oH JACKY BOY YOUR BOYFRIEND WANTS YOU

 **mom:**  JACK PLEASE GO TO SLEEP

 **daphne:** never fear jacky boy is here

 **scoobs:** that ym line

 **shaggy:** jack don’t stay up too late or else you’ll piss off mom

 **mom:** first of all, antonio edward, be quiet. second, jack go to bed.

 **scoobs:** yeah jacky be smart and go to bed so we dont hit a god dman tree because youre too busy thinking about your bf and making heart eyes bc we all know who you think abt when youre tired

 **daphne:** dave i swear im going to bed soon dont get mad

 **daphne:** also spot i do Not

 **scoobs:** suUUuUuUUuUUUUuuUure you dont

 **shaggy:** cowboy why aren’t you listening to your boyfriend

 **daphne:** because yall keep texting

 **mom:** JACK PUT YOUR PHONE ON DO NOT DISTURB

 **daphne:** how abt the rest of you shut the fuck up so i dont die

 **scoobs:** oh no jacks dying because i’m trying to be social

 **shaggy:** nice one jacky

 **daphne:** fuck you spot just be glad you can’t drive

 **scoobs:** i can drive

 **mom:** but you don’t have your license

 **daphne:** yeah spot shut your recently turned 16 ass up

 **scoobs:** jack you let me drive

 **mom:** jack,,,,, babe,,,,, are you really being smart

 **daphne:** yes

 **scoobs:** no

 **velma:** EXPOSE his ASS scoob

 **_daphne_ ** _has left the chat_

 **fred:** too far scoob

 **scoobs:** shouldnt you two be off fucking in a closet somewhere

 **scrappy:** not without me they shouldnt scoob

 **scoobs:** go be gay somewhere where i dont have to see it and get reminded about how cripplingly alone and gay i am

 **_scoobs_ ** _added_ **_j.kelly2.0_ ** _to the chat_

 **j.kelly2.0:** finally i am free of the wretched scooby gang

 **_scoobs_ ** _changed_ **_j.kelly2.0_ ** _to_ **_daphne_ **

**scoobs:** not so fast bitch

  


**_bummy_ ** _to “best hair squad”_

 **bummy:** hey #3 you up

 **thecoolestjacobs:** i thought we agreed not to call each other by our rankings but whats up

 **bummy:** spots being sad and gay again

 **spotlon:** spot is in this chat dumbasses

 **bummy:** we know honey also don’t swear at your mother and father

 **spotlon:** fuck you you’re not my real mom and you never will be

 **bummy:** thats no way to talk to your mother. sarah we need to get our son under control before he turns to drugs and starts listening to something other than christian rock

 **thecoolestjacobs:** spot,,,, hon,,,, are you thinking about race again

 **spotlon:** i’m not answering that

 **thecoolestjacobs:** hon you gotta do something about it

 **spotlon:** thats where youre wrong

 **thecoolestjacobs:** im never wrong

 **spotlon:** u sure abt that

 **thecoolestjacobs:** okay hon ill talk to you when youre not pissed

 **bummy:** our son is always pissed sarah

 **thecoolestjacobs:** okay hon ill talk to you when you’re less pissed**

 **thecoolestjacobs** : take out the trash and i’ll take you fishing this weekend son we can talk about boys

 **spotlon:** when did i become your child also remind me never to talk to go fishing with sarah

 **thecoolestjacobs:** hey im trying to be a cool dad here let me live and you’ve been our child ever since bumlets gave birth to you

 **spotlon:** this is where i jump off the brooklyn bridge. goodbye mom and dad

 

 **_mom_ ** _to “zero days”_

 **mom:** Spot will you please let one of us have admin access?

 **scoobs:** no and also i’m going the fuck to sleep mmmmm see you in the morning mom

 **scoobs** : not that i’m awake or anything but how fucking weird is it that i’m always the baby in group chats

 **shaggy:** its because you ARE a baby

 **scoobs:** ok youre like six months older than me shit the fuck off dad

 **velma:** sean owen conlon are you cheating on me and your father with another set of parents

 **velma:** if i could i would add your father just so we could yell at you

 **velma:** please add your father so we can yell at you

 **scoobs:** ugh fine you’re my least favorite mom now davey you’ve been promoted

 

 **_scoobs_ ** _added_ **_thecoolestjacobs_ ** _to “zero days”_

 **thecoolestjacobs:** sean owen conlon what the fuck

 **velma:** i made him add you so we could yell at him

 **velma:** did you know our son is cheating on us with another pair of parents

 **thecoolestjacobs:** sean owen conlon-jacobs-lucero we raised you better with this

 **shaggy:** actually its sean owen conlon-jacobs-lucero-higgins bitches

 **fred:** oh good you finally got married

 **shaggy:** excuse you i am his Other father

 **fred:** then whos his other mother

 **scoobs:** its davey havent you been paying attention bitchface

 **fred:** also bums babe where did u and sarah come from

 **velma:** a one and a three make a two

 **fred:** that makes no sense

 **scoobs:** i thought it was bc you and sarah got married in kindergarten or some shit

 **scoobs:** thats what you told me

 **velma:** also that

 **fred:** babe you never told us you were married

 **thecoolestjacobs:** hon you never told us you had other parents

 **scoobs:** and Now is when i leave you guys to figure out who my real parents are. im going to bed goodnight fuckasses

 

Spot didn’t actually go to bed, he just plugged his phone in and ran over his mental checklists to make sure he had everything. Once he was done with that, he tried to fall asleep, but failed because he couldn’t stop worrying about how he was going to continue hiding his crush on Race. So, he basically lied in his bed for six hours, staring at the ceiling. At eight in the morning, he finally decided it was time to let the others know he was still alive.

 

 **_scoobs_ ** _has changed the chat name from “zero days” to “the scooby gang”_

 

 **shaggy:** good to know you’re alive spotty

 **mom:** How much longer until you guys get here?

 **daphne:** we’re leaving in like half an hour also spot you told me you were going to go back to sleep you little bitch

 **scoobs:** okay first of all how do you know i wasnt sleeping

 **scoobs:** second its spottie not spotty get it right racer

 **daphne:** if you sleep you’re out for at least twelve hours weve been living together for like nine years

 **scoobs:** race put your defense on hold for a minute

 **scoobs:** fuck you jack

 **scoobs:** you may now defend yourself racetrack

 **shaggy:** well excuUuUu UUuUuse me shortass

 **scoobs:** my inch on you begs to differ

 **velma:** boys please flirt outside

 **shaggy:** SWIFTY AND SKITTERY COME GET YOUR BOYFRIEND AND TELL HIM WE ARENT FLIRTING

 **fred:** ten bucks and ill consider it

 **scrappy:** but thatd be lying and unlike some of you i have an actual moral compass

 **scoobs:** mom help me out here tell them we arent flirting

 **velma:** which mom

 **scoobs:** the one who doesnt take every opportunity to bring up thAt thing

 **scoobs:** or you know the one i actually like

 **scoobs:** davey come defend me and races honor

 **mom:** lying is a sin dear children

 **daphne:** can we get rid of the scooby gang nicknames

 **scrappy:** is itey even alive

 **scoobs:** fine ill change your nickname

 

 **_scoobs_ ** _has changed_ **_daphne_ ** _to_ **_lilbitchmachine_ **

**lilbitchmachine:** fuck you spottie

 **scoobs:** douchebag

 **mysterymachine:** i’m alive i think

 **fred:** good to know

 

Spot muted the chat and started rifling through his stuff, making sure he had everything he needed. He and Jack would be the first ones to board the bus, then they would pick up everyone else, and then they would be on their way. The ride just the two of them was pretty uneventful, with Spot going into the back to lounge on the double bed for a bit. It was a little more eventful when they picked up Davey, but the ride went from zero to one hundred quickly after picking up Bumlets.

 

“Oh Spottie, your mother’s here!” Bumlets exclaimed, throwing the door open.

 

“The fuck, Bummy?” Spot groaned, dramatically throwing his arm over his face.

 

“We need’a talk, Conlon.” Spot groaned again. “About you. And your gay feelings. And the fact that I need this bed.” Yet another groan exited Spot’s mouth and he got out of the bed, but started walking towards the door almost too slowly.

 

“You got the bed. You ain’t getting my feelings.” As another act of retaliation, Spot dramatically grabbed his phone and exited with a flourish, flopping onto the top bunk just in time for Jack to start driving.

 

The next stop was Skittery’s house, where Swifty had spent the night, then Itey’s house, then Race’s. And then they would start the drive to Boston.

 

Spot ignored Swifty and Skittery, as they were being over dramatic about being reunited with Bumlets per usual by scrolling through his phone. He acknowledged Itey with a quick nod, but zoned out, worrying, and didn’t notice when Race had boarded the bust until he heard him yell.

 

As he slid out of bed silently, Race noticed him and was about to yell again, but Spot held a finger to his lips, and that seemed to shut him up and give him a vague understanding of what was going to happen. He tiptoed over to where Davey was, then put a hand on Dave’s shoulder.

 

“HEY DAVEY!” Davey visibly jumped, almost falling into Jack, who yelled in retaliation.

 

“Spot. Spot. You need to stop doing that.”

  
“Sorry Dave,” he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, “It won’t happen again. RACEY MY BOY HOW HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE FEW HOURS?” Race looked back at him.

 

“WELL SPOTTIE I’VE BEEN PRETTY GOOD. EXCEPT FOR THE PART WHERE DAVEY’S BEING A FUCKIN’ BITCH”  Davey sighed in defeat, flopping onto the driver seat.

  
“Okay boys, let’s get this show on a road.”

 

“Davey. Do you mind not talking like a seventy year old man?” Spot fell into the passenger seat, and Jack began to protest in the back, but eventually shut up when Race pushed him into one of the beds. Spot watched Davey check the rearview mirror, then start driving.

Throughout the first fifteen minutes, Spot and Davey tried to make idle conversation, but eventually settled for staying quiet. Spot resorted to texting the groupchat again.

 

 **_scoobs_ ** _to “the scooby gang”_

 **scoobs:** are yall alive

 **shaggy:** no we died

 **lilbitchmachine:** looks like we got a mystery on our hands gang

 **fred:** jack on behalf of your bf go the fuck to sleep

 **lilbitchmachine:** i cant sleep now we have a mystery on our hands gang

**scoobs:**

ive had enough of jack’s shit shaggy

**shaggy:** like this is how it ends scoob 

**velma:** listen im not kinkshaming or anything but can you guys do your lil roleplay thing in a private chat

**lilbitchmachine:** rrrrrrroasted

**shaggy:** shut up jack

**lilbitchmachine:** make m;e

**shaggy:** shut up jack

**scoobs:**  shut up jack

**velma:** shut up jack

**fred:** shut up jack

**scrappy:** shut up jack

**mysterymachine:** shut up jack

**thecoolestjacobs:** shut up jack

**scrappy:** sarah youre still here why are you still here

**thecoolestjacobs:** because my fukcing child has been cheating on me and his mother with davey and racer

**scoobs:** if youre gonna stay you need a Cool Nickname courtesy of yours truly

**thecoolestjacobs:** id rather not so im gonna leave

**thecoolestjacobs:** have fun with your lil gay rendezvous

**thecoolestjacobs:** baise toi bitches

**_thecoolestjacobs_ ** _ has left the chat _

**scoobs:** hey mom does this mean you and dad are getting a divorce

**velma:** yeah you have 2 new dads now

**scoobs:** fuck yeah

**fred:** go do ur homework young man

**scrappy:** mow the lawn 

**scoobs:** ive changed my mind please remarry sarah

**velma:** no fuck you

**lilbitchmachine:** can we Please change the nicknames

**scoobs:** fine you needy bitch

**_scoobs_ ** _ has changed  _ **_lilbitchmachine_ ** _ to  _ **_gregory_ **

**_scoobs_ ** _ has changed  _ **_shaggy_ ** _ to  _ **_gregory_ **

**_scoobs_ ** _ has changed  _ **_velma_ ** _ to  _ **_gregory_ **

**_scoobs_ ** _ has changed  _ **_scoobs_ ** _ to  _ **_benevolentdicktator_ **

**gregory:** spot for the love of fuck

**gregory:** put them back spot i dont know who i am anymore

**benevolentdicktator:** you guys ruin all my fun

**_benevolentdicktator_ ** _ has changed  _ **_gregory_ ** _ to  _ **_dad_ **

**_benevolentdicktator_ ** _ has changed  _ **_gregory_ ** _ to  _ **_antismokingpsa_ **

**_benevolentdicktator_ ** _ to  _ **_antismokingpsa_ **

**benevolentdicktator:** racey boy help me come up with nicknames for everyone else

**antismokingpsa:** let me consult my sources

**benevolentdicktator:** bitch i am your sources who the fuck

**antismokingpsa:** dude chill i got a list on my phone of names

**antismokingpsa:** explain to me why im antismokingpsa and give me admin access and ill change the names for you

**benevolentdicktator:** let me consult my sources

Spot turned to Davey, who was still focused on the road. “Hey Mom, if I asked a friend to do something for me and he said he’ll do it if i give up some of my power, should I still give it to him or do it myself?” Davey frowned.

“What’s the thing?” His voice adopted a soothing tone, somewhat like a mother’s, and Spot was reminded why he was the group’s mom friend.

“It’s nothing. Just yes or no.” 

“Uhhhh-” Spot raised an eyebrow “Yes. Just do it. As long as it doesn’t end with us dying.” He nodded.

**_benevolentdicktator_ ** _ to  _ **_antismokingpsa_ **

**benevolentdicktator:** fine. talk to me tonight and ill give you access now

**_benevolentdicktator_ ** _ to “the scooby gang”  _

**benevolentdicktator:** im sorry for whats abt to come 

**_benevolentdicktator_ ** _ has given  _ **_antismokingpsa_ ** _ admin access _

**_antismokingpsa_ ** _ has named the chat “GUESS WHAT BITCHES” _

**antismokingpsa:** SPOTS NO LONGER THE ALPHA

**gregory:** okay racey consider this: spot was never the alpha have you seen him hes a twink

**benevolentdicktator:** hey bumlets dont call me a twink thats illegal

**gregory:** when have you had any regard for the law

**antismokingpsa:** anyways shut the fuck up and pay attention to me

**antismokingpsa:** THERES A NEW SHERIFF IN TOWN

**benevolentdicktator:** race i still have admin access

**antismokingpsa:** its time for a CHANGE

**_antismokingpsa_ ** _ has changed  _ **_benevolentdicktator_ ** _ to  _ **_child_ **

**_antismokingpsa_ ** _ has changed  _ **_gregory_ ** _ to  _ **_drunkaunt_ **

**_antismokingpsa_ ** _ has changed  _ **_fred_ ** _ to  _ **_soberaunt_ **

**_antismokingpsa_ ** _ has changed  _ **_scrappy_ ** _ to  _ **_tipsyaunt_ **

**antismokingpsa:** is that everyone

**drunkaunt:** you forgot itey and you

**antismokingpsa:** goddammit bums

**_antismokingpsa_ ** _ has changed  _ **_mysterymachine_ ** _ to  _ **_weedcousin_ **

**_antismokingpsa_ ** _ has changed  _ **_antismokingpsa_ ** _ to  _ **_babysitter_ **

**babysitter** : are you happy now you fucks 

Spot, already regretting his decision, muted the chat and turned back to Davey. “So, Dave, how are things with you and my brother?” Davey shrugged.

“They’re uh- they’re good. It’s all good.” Davey’s eyes seemed to drift downward.

“You know I won’t tell him anything, right? And ‘sides, it’s good to get things off of your chest sometimes.” Spot pressed further into the matter, somehow sensing that something was in fact wrong. 

“You promise you won’t tell him or anyone?” Davey inquired, as he didn’t want his real feelings to become the new topic of the group chat.

“Yes Dave, I promise,” Spot sighed out, a little exasperated by having to promise. He was a man of his word, regardless of promises.

“Well, uh, we’re not exactly the perfect couple like you guys make us seem. Jack, he,” The boy’s voice trailed off a little, like he was scared of what was going to come out of his mouth next. “He still flirts with other guys. And girls. Not that I’m saying bisexuals are cheaters- that’s not at all what I’m implying, but I feel like he almost doesn’t understand that we’re in an exclusive relationship and that it makes me uncomfortable. Every time I bring it up, he just says it’s harmless. But things that are harmless can become harmful, right? Like it’s okay to get a little drunk sometimes as long as it’s under the legal limit, but if you keep getting drunk you’ll fuck up your liver or worse. I’m scared the flirting could turn into something more.” Davey stopped to take a breath, intending to continue, but Spot cut him off.

“Pull over,” Spot ordered, shushing Davey’s protests. Once they were safely on the side of the road, Spot made Davey switch seats with him, so he was the one driving. “Okay, now continue.” 

“It’s just- I’m not exactly happy with him. He says he loves me, but I don’t think he means it. And he’d be everything I’ve ever dreamed of if he could just stop flirting with other guys! Shit, you’re getting pissed.” Davey had noticed Spot’s eyes narrowing and his hands tightening on the steering wheel, not to mention the sudden acceleration. “Spot, please don’t do anything. I can work this out, okay?” He requested, trying to reason with the younger boy.

  
“Davey, this ain’t fair for you. I don’t just call you the mom friend because you’re a chicken shit and responsible, you love like a mother does and you genuinely act like our mom. You sit through all of Jack’s bullshit and you stay with him even though he flirts with everyone, and he doesn’t do fuck. You deserve more,” Spot persuaded. Davey was one of his closest friends, and one of the only people he trusted with his problems. Just because Davey’s shitty boyfriend was Spot’s adoptive brother wouldn’t stop the advice to break up with him. “I’ll end up talking to him later. Or threatening him. That’s a decision for a later time. I’ll help you get through this, okay? And it ends with you and Jack breaking up, him being my brother doesn’t mean anything. I’ll take your side. Okay?” Davey nodded slowly. 

“Just don’t go too far, Sean,” The older boy asked.

“Don’t call me Sean,” Spot retorted, readopting his tough guy persona. When Davey didn’t respond, the pair sat the next few hours in silence. 

Spot ended up driving for seven hours straight, and Davey still hadn’t commented on how it was illegal because he didn’t have his license. It gave him an opportunity to think once Davey left to go lie down, and he desperately needed to think about two things: Jack and Race.

He thought about Jack first. Yeah, his brother was great sometimes, but his brother was also a massive douchebag. Jack Kelly had everything handed to him on a silver platter served with a side of caviar. Sure, he was in the foster system, but Medda had adopted him when he was an infant and Spot had spent seven years in the system. And, he didn’t exactly think before he did things. Or anything. Yeah, Spot made impulsive decisions sometimes, but only when he was experiencing strong emotions. At least he thought about what he did after. 

Then there was Race. The perfect yet infuriating asshole himself, Antonio Higgins. Somehow, Spot had fallen in love with all of his little quirks, like how he always seemed to have a dick joke for every situation imaginable. But then there was his smoking. And Spot had asthma. Race still smoked, although it was less of an addiction and more of a way to cope with stress, but it still hurt Spot every time he saw Race light up. Yet how could Race know that since Spot had kept his asthma hidden from almost everyone? Still, Spot was head over heels for Race, and it was completely Race’s fault. What a douchebag.

“Hey Spottie, you okay?” Spot snapped out of his thoughts to see none other than his crush himself standing behind the passenger seat. “You’ve been driving for, like, five hours and you haven’t even touched the radio. This ain’t normal, man,” Race finished by sitting down.

“Yeah bro, just enjoying the little bit of quiet. And thinking,” He laughed out, his laughs forced and almost strained.

“Imagine that. The great Spot Conlon, thinking,” Race laughed, and it was genuine, unlike Spot’s. “Wanna tell me what you’re thinkin’ about?”

“No,” Spot snapped, sounding harsher than intended. Race could sense that Spot had thrown his walls up, so he resigned to setting the radio to some random station and not talking.

Another few hours passed, and Race made Spot pull into a nearby McDonald’s parking lot so the eight could get some food. The group sat there for two hours, almost getting kicked out thanks to Bumlets and Skittery having an extremely intense makeout session in a booth, just having a good time and stretching their legs.

“I’m telling you Skitts, you could’ve had my dick in your ass and they wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t made so much fucking noise,” Bumlets complained as they were walking back to the RV. 

“Bum, if you knew that then why would you start making out with me? “ Skittery questioned, with his arm slung around one of his boyfriends, holding the hand of the other. 

“Because how could I not? You’re just so damn irresistible,” Bumlets pointed out, and Spot groaned from behind them.

“Could you be a little less gay for like ten minutes? I have a headache,” He complained, trying to hide the fact that he was agitated at his lack of a boyfriend.

“What, are you upset that you don’t have a boyfriend and I have two?” Bumlets tossed over his shoulder, to which Spot responded by flipping him off and sprinting ahead of them. Since he reached the van before them, he claimed the bedroom so he could have some time to read. 

Race watched Spot dig one of the books he brought out of his backpack and retreat back to the bedroom, seeming more withdrawn than usual. It didn’t help his growing concern for his friend that Spot hadn’t eaten anything all day, at least as far as he knew of. Those things were uncharacteristic for Spot, as he was normally the life of the party and daring someone to see how many chicken nuggets they could fit in their mouth at once. 

“Hey Jack?” He nudged Jack, who was sitting next to him, with his shoulder.

“Yeah?” Jack responded, seemingly unbothered.

“Do you think something’s up with Spot? I feel like he’s off today,” Race asked, not even trying to hide his concern. Jack looked up at the wall with a puzzled expression, trying to think.

“Maybe? Shit, dude, I don’t know. Go ask him,” Jack responded. 

“Fine, maybe I will,” Race replied as he got up and started walking towards the one bedroom. He hesitated at the door, wondering if Spot really just did need to be alone, but proceeded to open the door. If something was wrong with his best friend, he would figure it out. 

“It’s only been an hour, Higgins. What do you want?” Spot called out, no later than three seconds after Race had opened the door. 

“I just- something’s wrong, Sean, and I’m worried,” Race said, his voice growing softer by the word.

“Nothing’s wrong, Tony,” Spot retorted, his voice cold and sharp, “Go back to playing poker or whatever.” Race turned to leave, but stopped.

“No, Sean, something’s wrong. You haven’t eaten anything today, you’ve been withdrawn, and you-” Race sighed and Spot’s eyes grew wide. “-You’ve been avoiding me almost all day. Just tell me, for fuck’s sake.” He sat down on the bed next to Spot, who drew his legs in and wrapped his arms around them in fetal position.

“Do you really want to know?” He asked, trying to hold back the flow of words that were to come.

“Yeah,” Race responded, sounding unsure. 

“It’s,” Spot hesitated. “You. You’re constantly smoking and every single time I have to leave because I can’t breathe. It’s not like one of those ‘oh you’re a smoker? I can’t breathe because you’re being a douchebag and polluting the air’ things, I legitimately can’t breathe. I have asthma, dumbass.” He paused.

“Spot, I-” Race was interrupted by Spot.

“-didn’t know. I know. I didn’t tell anyone. And it’s not just that. It’s that Jack and Davey are having relationship problems because my brother’s being a complete douchebag, and that Bumlets is rubbing in the fact that he’s in a relationship and I’m not, especially the part where-” Spot stopped suddenly, taking in some air.

“Spit it out, Conlon.” Race’s voice was harsher than intended. 

“-Where he’s in a relationship with his best friends and I’m not.” The air between them was heavy, and Race connected the dots in his head.

“Spot, do you,” he swallowed. “Do you like me? As in more than a friend?” Spot swallowed nervously and nodded, trying to hide his face. “Spot, I don’t know what to say. There are just so many things floating around in my head- Jesus- I’m sorry.” The younger boy finally looked up at his friend.

“Sorry for what?” He asked innocently, trying to hold onto his last bit of hope that his crush was reciprocated. 

“Not liking you back. You’re an amazing guy, Sean, and anyone would be lucky to have you, but I just don’t return your feelings. Sorry,” Race rushed out, becoming flustered.

“You shouldn’t be sorry for not liking me. It’s fine and I’m fine. I think I’m gonna go to bed though, so leave,” Spot managed to force out, desperately trying to fight the tears that were forming.

“Spot, Spottie, Sean, I-” Race began, trying to comfort his best friend but not knowing how.

“Just get out,” Spot cut him off, his voice harsh, “Now.” Race, realizing his friend just needed time alone, left the room. Spot let the tears flow for hours instead of sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> im debating continuing this au ?? i like it and i have plans (((spralbert and More))) for the future so if i get enough requests for it i'll do another chapter ?? idk


End file.
